


Christmas with the Uchiha

by MisatosPenPen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto discovers just how close the Uchiha brothers are and spend Christmas with them, but as a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge: “write a SIN Christmas fan fiction that is juicy, hot, and may cause extreme nosebleeds.” Requirements: bondage and spanking, improper use of a candy cane, One or both Uchiha bros. has to have some sort of dirty imagination and should use some dirty language, and the song "Talk Dirty To Me" by Poison should be in the story somewhere. (Challenge issued by Neko_Grl of AdultFanFiction.net)
> 
> I accept.

Christmas with the Uchiha brothers probably didn’t sound like the best weekend ever. But most people were unacquainted with the Uchiha brothers once they were behind that front door. Naruto, however, found out.  
  
Itachi had inherited the Uchiha mansion when their parents died. The brothers had always been close, but their parents’ death brought them even closer. Itachi appeared to be a straight-laced young man with little in the way of a sense of humor and Sasuke was so naturally cool that most saw him as lacking any basic human emotion—which many attributed to their parents death, though he’d been like that for a long time. The fact that the pair lived together when they were both in or approaching their early twenties made people wonder if they weren’t emotionally scarred and unable to live without each other.   
  
They were left with more money than they could spend in five lifetimes, but Itachi quickly got bored of staying home all day playing videogames, especially once Sasuke started college. Itachi had always had a thing for traditional Japanese cafés and decided to open his own. Konoha being a college town, the café was an instant success.   
  
As for Sasuke, he had decided to go to college for the lifestyle and for his own edification. Many of his friends were now in college as well, so it was perfect.   
  
Maybe ‘friends’ was not the right word. The girls he and his friends hung out with were just trying to get him to bed them and a few of the guys were merely circling him the way rocks circle the sun, unremarkable things just wanting to be seen. Then there was Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Quite frankly, if they weren’t friends they were have killed each other long ago. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were academic rivals with Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke being physical rivals. The four had become friends as they were trying to outdo the others and they were _the_ group to know. And all four were ‘friends with benefits.’   
  
Itachi just smirked when any of them followed Sasuke home, earning him an annoyed huff from his little brother. He wanted to scream it wasn’t always sex, but would never let his friends see him lose his legendary cool. But Sasuke had noticed something else about Itachi whenever he brought his friends home: Itachi’s black eyes were fastened on the blue eyed blond.  
  
Naruto was an orphan who lived with his weird uncle who was constantly running off all over the world doing ‘research.’ Naruto intimated that the only research the old coot was doing was in the quality of foreign tail. Every year the Uchihas, even back when their parents were alive, invited Naruto over for Thanksgiving. But this year Sasuke caught Itachi looking at his friend a bit too much and on more than one occasion spotted a bulge in his older brother’s pants.   
  
Once the pie was gone and Naruto headed home, Sasuke threw himself onto the couch next to his big brother.  
  
“You know, if I was the possessive type, I’d be both jealous and threatened right now.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Itachi tried to act innocent.  
  
“You couldn’t be more obvious unless you jumped Naruto the moment you saw him come through the door.”  
  
“I’m not that obvious.”  
  
“I think the only reason Neji and Shikamaru haven’t mentioned it is because they don’t know how I’d react. They don’t know anything after all.” Sasuke pressed his body against Itachi’s. “Naruto’s dense as lead.” Sasuke nuzzled his face against his brother’s chest. “They’re pierced by the way.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Naruto’s nipples. I saw you looking. Yes, they’re pierced.” Sasuke placed his hand on Itachi’s crotch. “He has studs and rings. Large rings, good for pulling on.” He leaned over to suck at Itachi’s nipple through his thin black shirt.   
  
Itachi just leaned back and let Sasuke do as he pleased. Sasuke took care to unbutton the shirt, knowing how his brother was about his clothes. Itachi’s chest and abdomen were just barely toned with just slight definition of muscle carving channels for Sasuke’s tongue to travel. Itachi’s belt was already open due to the over indulgence at dinner and Sasuke make quick work of it and Itachi’s pants, yanking them from under his elder brother’s ass.  
  
Being down on his knees, Sasuke took Itachi’s length into his mouth. Sasuke’s talented and experienced tongue danced on the underside of his brother’s cock. He sucked and grazed it gently with his teeth in such a way that made Itachi growl. He tangled his fingers in Sasuke’s hair and urged him further onto his cock. After a while he resisted Itachi’s hand and ran off to get the lube. Itachi didn’t argue, but smirked. There were benefits to having a nymphomaniac for a brother. Or was the correct term ‘satyr?’  
  
Sasuke was back and already half naked, dropping his pants and underwear before he got back to the sofa. Instead of dropping back to his knees, he sat on Itachi’s thighs, lubing himself, asking with his eyes if he could fuck his brother. Itachi smiled and that was all the permission the younger Uchiha needed.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto had left his orange jacket and came back to get it. He was about to knock when he heard moaning. He looked around and seeing no one around, he made for the window and a gap in the curtain. What he saw nearly made him cream his pants: the brothers has changed positions and Sasuke was now riding his brother on the floor. He knew the two of them were close, but not _that_ close. Now he knew why Itachi didn’t have a girlfriend, or boyfriend. Maybe they weren’t as traumatized as people thought; or maybe they were far more traumatized then people thought. That thought couldn’t keep its place though with the images in front of him.  
  
After the initial shock wore off, Naruto watched Itachi. He had seen Sasuke naked and in a variety of positions before, but he’d never seen Itachi naked before. He was in all ways longer than his brother, taller and, well, longer; Sasuke seemed hard pressed to raise himself high enough to remove nearly all of his brother before forcing his body back down. And he was fucking gorgeous.   
  
Naruto didn’t even realize he’d slid a hand down into his pants. Soon Sasuke blew his load onto Itachi’s chest, but he didn’t stop fucking himself on his brother cock until Itachi cam inside of him with a cry of ecstasy. Naruto nearly cam with him. Then Sasuke moved so he could lick up his own cum and then kissed his brother, obviously passing it into his mouth. That made Naruto blow his own load.   
  
Sasuke pealed himself off his brother’s body and stretched, turning his head, bringing the window into his field of vision. Naruto ducked as quickly as could, sure Sasuke didn’t see him, but Sasuke caught a glimpse of spiked yellow hair diving away from the window. He smiled.  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi hosted a Christmas party at his café for all his employees who didn’t have to—or want to—travel home for the holidays. He invited his brother and his three friends, but was surprised not to see his brother or Naruto, though he did see Neji and Shikamaru.   
  
At the end of the party, about two hours after sunset, Itachi ushered the last of his guests out with the exception of Neji and Shikamaru.  
  
“Where’s Sasuke and Naruto?”  
  
“Don’t know.”  
  
“Too much effort to keep track of them.”  
  
“Thanks anyway.”  
  
Itachi left everything, tomorrow was Christmas and the day after Sunday, he could shanghai his brother into coming in on Sunday to clean before he had to be open on Monday.  
  
The lights were on when Itachi entered their home, but he didn’t see his brother in the living room. He kicked off his shoes and checked the dining room and kitchen. Nothing.   
  
“Sasuke?” Itachi called.  
  
“In here, nii-san.”  
  
Itachi followed that voice to his own room. He froze in the doorway at the sight that greeted him.   
  
There had always been a chandelier hook in the middle of his room. He’d made use of it a few times with Sasuke, but it wasn’t Sasuke trussed up and hanging from the ceiling; it was the blond.   
  
Naruto was naked except for the ropes and a ball gag. His wrists were tied together and then used to suspend him from a rope hanging from the hook. His legs were tied so that his ankles pressed against his ass and a spreader bar kept his knees pointing out to his sides. The effect was that his body created a rough triangle, like a Christmas tree. And there were ornaments: a cock ring was secured so that it thrust Naruto’s cock and balls forward and candy canes hung from the large gold nipple rings.   
  
“Merry Christmas, nii-san,” Sasuke purred. He was naked but for an almost ill-fitting leather thong sitting under Naruto like a gift under a tree.  
  
Naruto was already hard and suffering from neglect, Sasuke was hard with anticipation, and Itachi had developed a boner the moment he saw the blond.  
  
He recovered enough to be aware of their situation. “Sasuke?”  
  
Sasuke knew the meaning of that reproachful tone. “He already knew. He saw us Thanksgiving night. He won’t tell anyone. And he agreed to this. He’s your Christmas present. And we’re both cleaned out for you.” Sasuke gave him an impish smile.  
  
Itachi smiled. He walked up to the ‘tree’ and unhooked the ball gag. Naruto licked his lips to clean the drool that had escaped around the red ball. Itachi’s cock twitched recognizing this as his brother’s ball gag and the memory of the last time they’d used it, with Sasuke suspended from this same hook and the same pleading expression on his face.  
  
“I need to hear it from you,” Itachi said, his face an inch from Naruto’s, “are you doing this willingly?”  
  
“Oh, God, yes,” Naruto gasped.  
  
“Any limits I need to be aware of?”  
  
“None, sir.”  
  
Itachi’s voice was now low and sensual. “You want me to fuck you, use you, hurt you?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“If anything does get to be too much and you’re gagged, grunt three times. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Safe word?”  
  
Naruto thought for a moment. “Orange.”  
  
Itachi chuckled. “Have you come yet today?”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
“Good.” Itachi replaced the gag. He took off his jacket and was about to continue stripping, but his brother stood, smiled up at him, and pulled his hands away.  
  
“This is your Christmas present; let me do everything for you.” Itachi smiled down at his adorable little nympho brother and let him tend to him.  
  
Sasuke attacked Itachi’s sensitive nipples through the rich fabric of his dark purple shirt. As he sucked and tongued one of the hard nubs, Sasuke produced a razor blade from the hip strap of his thong. He used his teeth on Itachi’s nipple, pulling at it until it slipped out of his light bite, but the shirt remained between his teeth. Sasuke used the razor to cut off the part of the shirt in his teeth. He spit out the round piece of cloth leaving a hole over Itachi’s right nipple.   
  
Itachi pushed Sasuke away just a little. “Why did you destroy my shirt?!”  
  
“It was in the way,” Sasuke said innocently.  
  
“Oh,” Itachi said, his small flash of anger gone immediately as if the answer was the most natural thing in the world. Sasuke repeated this on the other nipple.   
  
Sasuke stepped back and admired his handiwork. “I think you should keep that shirt.” Itachi grinned. Sasuke went back to teasing Itachi’s nipples.  
  
Naruto hung there watching these brothers, his cock begging for attention. He hadn’t realized just how kinky these brothers were. The incest shocked him enough, but he had no idea they were into bondage. And the readiness of the razor blade and how Itachi didn’t bat an eyelash at Sasuke having one, made Naruto wonder how often that was used. He knew from fucking Sasuke for three years that he didn’t have any unusual cuts, so maybe Itachi . . .  
  
When Sasuke was done teasing his brother’s sensitive nipples, he used the razor blade to cut down next to the buttons, opening the shirt to reveal that beautiful body. Naruto was too enraptured to look for any cut marks. Sasuke dropped to his knees and undid Itachi’s belt, purposely fumbling so that he caressed Itachi’s cock through his clothes. Naruto thought Itachi was going to strike him for teasing since he seemed like a dom. But Itachi withstood it without getting angry.   
  
Finally the offending pants were gone, leaving Itachi in black silk boxers. Sasuke now mouthed and licked Itachi through the silk. It was driving Naruto almost as crazy as Itachi. Then the boxers were pulled off. Sasuke stood and Itachi grabbed the thong and unclasped the leather garment, leaving Sasuke completely naked.  
  
Itachi now came over to Naruto and grabbed his aching erection and gave it a yank. He brought his hand up and licked Naruto’s precum off his hand. Naruto groaned.  
  
“You taste almost as good as my brother.” Naruto moaned in response.  
  
Itachi moved behind him and pressed his body against Naruto’s, letting Naruto feel his erect cock against his ass.   
  
“You want that inside you, Naruto?”  
  
Naruto could only moan longingly.   
  
“You’re not exactly in Christmas colors, are you? Though that blond head of yours makes a good star.”   
  
Naruto was completely unprepared when Itachi spanked his ass. Hard. He cried out, but did not grunt. Itachi waited for him to grunt three times, but was satisfied that he didn’t. He spanked him again and again until his ass was hot and cherry red.  
  
“That’s better. More festive.”  
  
“I thought about green trimming, but it would have covered up too much,” Sasuke said dispassionately.  
  
“Sasuke, don’t we have any of those thicker candy canes?”  
  
Sasuke smiled and ran out of the room coming back quickly with a handful of larger thicker candy canes than the standard kind.  
  
“Unwrap one,” Itachi ordered. Sasuke striped the candy of the clear cellophane and handed it to his brother. Naruto got a good look at the sugar rod. It was thinner than any of their cocks, but Naruto was sure to feel it.  
  
“You know what?” Itachi asked. “I think I want to hear your voice.” Itachi detached the gag completely. Sasuke came over and used his own mouth to help Naruto clean up the area around his mouth of drool.   
  
Once they were done, Itachi asked, “Do you like candy canes, Naruto?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Itachi stuck the thick candy cane into Naruto’s mouth and ordered, “Suck.” Naruto obeyed, coating it with his saliva and melting any sharp edges.   
  
“I know the four of you fuck often, so I assume you don’t need much preparation.”  
  
Naruto moaned around the candy. Itachi extricated the candy and positioned it at Naruto’s entrance and pushed it in.   
  
It burned and Naruto groaned, but he didn’t use the safe word. The peppermint felt cold but burned inside him. The deeper it went though, the less he felt. Itachi fucked him slowly with the candy, tapping his prostate gently, maddeningly.   
  
“Sasuke,” Itachi ordered his brother over to him. Itachi threaded his fingers in Sasuke’s hair, gripped his skull, and pushed him to his knees. Sasuke didn’t hesitate, he took Itachi cock in his mouth and coated it thickly with his saliva. Itachi pushed Sasuke away gently then pulled the candy cane out and pressed in his cock. Itachi groaned, seemingly in pain as he pressed in; Naruto wasn’t sure why.  
  
“You’re such a masochist, ‘Tachi,” Sasuke said.  
  
Naruto realized the peppermint was probably burning all over his cock as he pressed in. Itachi held still when he bottomed out. Naruto felt Itachi push against him and Itachi groaned again. Naruto realized Sasuke was now buried inside Itachi.   
  
“Like how it burns, ‘Tachi?” Sasuke asked in a masterful voice. Itachi moaned against Naruto’s shoulder.   
  
Naruto’s head spun. Wasn’t Itachi the dom?  
  
“Oh, fuck me, Otouto.” As Sasuke fucked Itachi, he was pulled and pushed in and out of Naruto.   
  
Itachi grabbed Naruto’s shoulder and hip as he was fucked from behind. Itachi was panting into Naruto’s neck, right next to his ear. If he didn’t have the cock ring, he would have blown his wad as Itachi panted against him and bombarded his prostate.   
  
“Come on, Sasuke, talk dirty to me,” Itachi pleaded.  
  
“’I never seen you look so good. But I like it. And I know you like it too. The way I want you. I got to have you. I got to touch you.’”  
  
“Very funny,” Itachi said in a strained voice. “I always liked ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’ more. More a Def Leppard than Poison man.”  
  
“’Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?’”  
  
“Was that a dig at my long hair?”  
  
“Just quoting lyrics, nii-san.”  
  
Itachi was holding Naruto’s hip so hard it left him with fingerprint bruises. He pulled out pushing his brother back as well. He lowered Naruto to the ground.   
  
Itachi came ‘round so Naruto could see him. “I think we need some tinsel on this tree,” Itachi said.   
  
Sasuke came back up behind Itachi, entered him again, and reached around to jerk him off. “Allow me, nii-san.”  
  
Sasuke held Naruto’s gaze over Itachi’s shoulder; Sasuke was shorter than his brother, but Itachi was slouching as his little brother pleasured him. Itachi cam on Naruto’s face with a strangled groan. He recovered to look down at his redecorated tree. He moved behind Sasuke.   
  
“Your turn,” Itachi said as he got to his knees to eat his brother out. Sasuke held onto the rope, which was still holding Naruto upright, so that he was leaning over Naruto. Naruto tried to lean forward to suck on Sasuke’s cock, but it was too far away, he could only watch the engorged organ move as Sasuke writhed at his brother’s actions.   
  
Itachi teased his brother’s opening with his tongue, rubbing his lips against the flesh of his perfect ass cheeks. Sasuke’s hips jerked on their own when Itachi’s tongue broke into his body. Itachi’s rough tongue felt heavenly against his anal ring.  
  
After a while, Itachi replaced his tongue with two fingers. He leaned his head against Sasuke’s hip, now the one holding Naruto’s gaze, as he started stroking his brother while finger fucking him.   
  
“Ahhhhh,” Sasuke almost sang when he cam. His cum dripped down Naruto’s chest. It took him a moment to come back to himself, then he staggered over to sit on the bed. “God, I’ve been holding that in for over an hour.” He reached for the camera on the bedside table and started taking pictures of Naruto, who blushed after the first one.  
  
“Trees are supposed to be green, not red,” Sasuke commented as he finished and sat on the bed again.  
  
Itachi crawled over to sit right in front of Naruto. “You make a beautiful tree.” He kissed Naruto, smearing cum on his own face. He pulled away and began licking up the cooling cum. He gave Naruto another loving kiss, sharing the cum with him.   
  
“Those would make beautiful Christmas cards, don’t you think?” Itachi whispered. Naruto blushed and panicked. Itachi laughed lightly, “Don’t worry; I was joking.”   
  
Itachi then leaned down, grabbed at the long end one of the small candy canes hanging from Naruto’s nipple rings with his teeth. He let his lips and teeth caress Naruto’s chest as he did. Once he got a grip on the cane, he gave it a yank. Naruto cried out more in surprise than pain. Itachi pulled again and again, sometimes losing his grip and reacquiring it, using the opportunity to taste the peppermint tainted skin over Naruto’s ribs. Itachi then used his grip to unhook the candy cane from the ring. He repeated the process on the other nipple ring.  
  
Once free of the candy canes, Itachi sucked on the nipples, hooking his tongue around the rings and pulled. The peppermint staining Itachi’s mouth stung his nipples. Naruto was a mewing mess by the time Itachi was through. He started untying all of Naruto’s bonds. He was gentle lowering Naruto’s arms, knowing from experience how sore his shoulders would be. The only thing he left was the cock ring.   
  
“Can you stand?” Itachi asked him gently.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Itachi helped him up, shooed his brother from the bed, and helped Naruto lay down. “Time to deal with you now.”  
  
Itachi crouched down over Naruto’s legs and began to lick at the red, hot length. He looked straight up into Naruto’s eyes as he sucked in the head of his cock. Naruto couldn’t hold his gaze with the feeling and just the thought that Sasuke’s sex-god of a brother was going down on him. Itachi was now bobbing up and down his still constricted cock. Naruto opened his eyes to find that Itachi was still looking up at him. Itachi had been sucking him silently, but now he made slurping sounds as he worked his shaft.   
  
“Oh, God, please, please, let me cum,” Naruto begged.   
  
He felt a finger caress his aching balls. He was beginning to fear his cock would be permanently damaged if the ring wasn’t removed soon. Finally, Itachi took pity on him and release the ring. Naruto cam instantly into Itachi’s mouth. Itachi didn’t pull away, drinking in every drop. Naruto was sure he had never cum so hard in his life. He rode out his orgasm for what felt like hours. When he came back to himself he looked down to see Itachi still nursing on his sensitive cock. It hurt, but was so erotic, he didn’t protest anymore than to moan.  
  
Itachi gave Naruto’s cock one last long suck from root to tip, sucking up all the cum and saliva as he did.  
  
Even as Naruto was finally satisfied, Sasuke’s hard on was coming back. He draped his body over his brother’s. “Let me fuck you, ‘Tachi.”   
  
“I had a better idea.” He pulled Sasuke’s face to his. “Want to show him what’s in store for him?”  
  
It took a moment for Sasuke to catch on to what his brother was talking about, but he smiled evilly when he did. Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a small box. Sasuke gave the box to Itachi and threw himself down next to Naruto on the bed.   
  
“Let me just say, Naruto: don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” Sasuke said.   
  
Itachi was preparing some kind of thin bumpy rod with lubrication. “You should sit up and watch,” Itachi told Naruto. Naruto’s eyes grew wide as Itachi positioned the thin—but not thin enough in Naruto’s opinion—rod at the head of Sasuke’s cock. Itachi carefully pushed it into the slit and Sasuke groan, but not in pain, though perhaps in a little discomfort.   
  
Naruto’s jaw slacked as he watched Sasuke’s cock take in the rod little by little. He was equally aroused and disgusted, but enormously fascinated. Itachi obviously had done this to his brother before since he knew when to stop. He then proceeded to jack him off, moved the flesh up and down the rod.   
  
“You want to feel it?” Itachi asked.  
  
Naruto’s hand seemed to move on its own to replace Itachi’s hand. He rubbed up and down and could feel the unnatural hardness and the larger of the bumps.   
  
“Itachi,” Sasuke moaned, “if you’re hard, fuck me.”  
  
Itachi smirked and obeyed, carefully raising his brother’s hips and pressing in. Naruto kept a light hold on Sasuke’s impaled cock, then experimentally started stroking it again. Itachi fucked him slowly so not to hurt him with the sounding rod. Sasuke was obviously nearing his climax and Itachi took the end of the rod and slowly began pulling it out, nodding for Naruto to continue what he was doing. With an inch left inside him, Itachi yanked the rod out and hit Sasuke’s prostate at the same time. Sasuke’s orgasm ripped through him.  
  
Naruto was staring at Sasuke; the nympho was sated. He looked at Itachi.  
  
“I had a boyfriend who was a nurse,” Itachi explained. “He convinced me to let him do it to me, then taught me how to do it to him. Even before we split, I started doing it to Sasuke.”  
  
“Doesn’t it hurt?”  
  
“A little. Don’t worry, we won’t do it to you tonight.” Itachi crawled over his brother’s body. “Sasuke, you sleepy?”  
  
“Uh hum.”  
  
Itachi impressed Naruto by picking Sasuke up and carrying him out to deposit him in his own room. Itachi came back. “He’ll be out for the rest of the night.” Itachi sat on the bed and kissed Naruto deeply. He reached down and stroked Naruto’s burgeoning erection.   
  
When Itachi slowly down, Naruto asked against his lips, “How long have you wanted me?”  
  
“Since I saw you splayed out on my brother’s bed covered in cum and my brother fucking you.”  
  
“Aren’t you angry that Sasuke’s been having sex with us?”  
  
Itachi ran his hands down Naruto’s body. “I know my brother’s a nympho, he needs more than one lover. I’ve watched from the doorway and there’s a hole up there near the ceiling. Sasuke’s an expositionist, if you haven’t noticed. Sasuke noticed I was lusting for you. I thought he’d arrange something, but I didn’t think you’d ever know about Sasuke and I.”  
  
“I promise never to tell anyone.”  
  
“You better not.” Itachi kissed Naruto’s neck lovingly. The aggressiveness and domination from earlier was transformed into tenderness. When Itachi entered him, it was slow and gentle. Itachi sucked at his neck and touched him in all the right places.   
  
Naruto tangled his fingers in Itachi’s black hair. He cried out as he cam, milking Itachi’s cock, bringing him to his own climax.   
  
Itachi collapsed on top of his blond lover for a moment before dragging himself up to turn off the lights. He crawled into the bed next to Naruto and pulled the bedding from underneath them both, held Naruto against him, and pulled the bedding around them.   
  
“For Christmas tomorrow, we might have to let Sasuke fuck us, but I don’t think I could cum again.”   
  
Naruto snuggled back against the older Uchiha. “He does need a harem.”  
  
“I can be happy with the two of you,” Itachi said.


End file.
